


Varcolac: Coded Reincarnations

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Varcolac [2]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old loves reincarnate in the Matrix as humans and A.I.’s, the company known as Coded Reincarnations is there to help - even if it isn’t wanted. Especially, if it isn’t wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reincarnation ?

Story glossary -

_ ‘ First person thoughts. ’ _

_ " Mental/ remembered talking. " _

**Emphasize**

  **‘ Company name.’  
  
** **Flashback/Memory**

* * *

Neo ran a pale hand through his short black-hair as he looked at the dark-green walled reception area. Over behind the desk was his old friend Jonathan Harker, despite the fact they weren’t related at all they looked like twins, right down to the dark-brown eyes. 

_‘ It’s crazy because Jonathan said he never had a brother in his past life. At least, he dealt with it easily when he found Dracula for the second time. If it wasn’t for Morpheus I wouldn’t even be here, I don‘t want to be here.’_  
  
Jonathan waved him over, he got up from the black leather chair and walked to the black-marble desk. Behind the desk was the company sign **‘ Coded Reincarnations Inc.’** He shook his head, he couldn’t believe the A.I.’s were making money off this, even if it wasn‘t from his personal misery. 

‘ _Most of the ones I ’ve known who actually have been reincarnated are Rebels or A.I.’s. Yet, they drag the un-reincarnated blue-pills in and Dracula set’s them up with other blue-pill strangers. Am I really going to allow a freaking vampire/Blood-drinker/whatever their calling themselves inside my head ? Yeesh, these freaking memories and voices won’t leave me alone. Reincarnate‘s, never thought I’d be one of them.’_

Jonathan smiled, "Never thought I’d see you here for an actual appointment, Neo. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about something."

"If you’re warning me why’re you so cheerful about it ?"

_‘ Still can’t believe he really **wanted** to be Dracula ’s secretary. Sure, the whole reincarnation supposedly wanting to be with them thing but, really, a secretary ? Well, it’s better than that old guy who’s a janitor.’_

"Vlad’s appointments are running a few minutes behind."

"So, I’ve got plenty of time to waste." _‘Since Morpheus won’t let me leave until I do however many sessions the damn vampire thinks I need.’_

His friend waved his words off and Jonathan‘s face went serious, "I wasn’t quite finished yet. Smith’s in there right now."

His gaze drifted past down the short hallway, to the sign on the dark-mahogany door that hid Vladimir Dracula‘s office. He didn’t want to use code vision, in case Smith felt it somehow. Admittedly, he freaked out at those words, " **Smith** ? Freaking exiled-Agent Smith is talking to Dracula and the Matrix isn ’t crashing. Jonathan, what do I do ? What do I do ?"

_‘ Oh God, what if he comes out ? Hah, ‘comes out’ that’d help me a lot. Damn it, this crush doesn’t make any sense - I liked him before I found out he was an Agent, then he killed me and I’ve **still** got a crush on him. Now I’ve gotta deal with this reincarnation crap. I never would’ve thought **he** ’d be a reincarnation that was even more unlikely than me. What if he tries to kill me in front of Jonathan ? I don’t want Jonathan getting hurt, plus dearest Dracula would kill me if he did.’_

Jonathan‘s smile turned mischievous, "You could hide in the closet."

Glared briefly and then started toward the slate-gray door all the while he grumbled,

" Closet ? Freaking closet. " Opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. Really, it was more of a supply room than a closet. Just to make sure that Smith ’ s code vision would have a hard time finding him, he went to the back and hid behind some shelves.

_‘ Okay, a few layers of code between us and I should be fine.’_

Just to be sure, he used his own code vision to check. He blinked and the shining green on black ‘rain’ of the Matrix’s code flowed over everything, was everything. There were so many ‘layers’ of code that he couldn’t even see Jonathan at the desk.

Still, his heartbeat sped up as the two familiar but muffled voices drifted through the door. Didn’t need to hear the words to identify Smith’s dark drawl. The ex-Agent had a rather particular way of speaking because of that drawl - Smith rarely shortened words and he liked to drag out his S’s like he was part snake. It was followed by Jonathan’s lighter voice.

That caused a snippet of voices to flash through his mind. Again, he couldn’t remember if he was the first or second voice. _" Who on the Lord’s good earth are you, stranger ?"_

_" Arthur, Arthur Holmwood, and you are ?"_

_" Huh, you sound like one of those high-flutin British fellas. My name’s Quincey, Quincey P. Morris."_

_" Where exactly are you from Mr. Morris ? I admit I have never heard an accent like that for long in England."_

_" I’m from Texas."_

Shook the strange voices away as Jonathan’s voice called teasingly, "You can come out…again. Dracula will see you now."

Growled as he made his way out,"I should punch you for that, but I won’t because you’re my friend."

_‘ Damned reincarnation thing is taking over me. Now, I get to see the vampire. Oh joy.’_


	2. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad couldn't believe the sheer irony of the situation.

Vladimir Dracula chuckled at the sheer irony of it all, as his red-eyed gaze followed Neo down the hall to the elevator.

 _‘ It's been a long time since I saw a pair of reincarnations this reluctant. Ah, if only they realized that they know the same conversation. This should be interesting, very interesting. I wonder who will figure it out first, because even I have no clue who they are at the moment._ _Just like in the Nightmare Matrix with Jonathan and the others. There are too many versions of what happened, ours being the **true** events, and then there was the Matrix's version and all the ones based off the Matrix's version.' _

Jonathan, who was currently cleaning up the reception desk for the night, asked,"What‘s so funny, love ?"

_'I miss when Jonathan and Varcolac would say that at the same time. Where are you, Varcolac ? Surely, you and the others can find us again. Jack and Persephone/Lucy have already disappeared. Are you with them ? I hope so, at least, they would be some what protected then. Well, either way Jonathan and I are still looking.'_

"Ah, dear Jonathan, you wouldn’t believe the irony that is in this world. It’s the most hilarious thing since the Nightmare Matrix ended in a shower of rainbow deletion codes and launched right into the next version. Especially, considering that both of them are reluctant about it."

Jonathan ran a hand through his long black-hair and bit his lip,"You don’t mean. Oh, Vlad, you **can** **’t** mean…Neo and Smith can you ?"

"What other pair of half-flirty almost mortal enemies have we seen today ?"

When Jonathan palmed his face, though he shouldn’t have, he couldn’t help laughing. His love groaned,"Smith’s gonna kill him first. Vlad, you can‘t tell Smith, I like my best friend alive, thank-you very much."

He grinned briefly,"I don’t actually have to tell them who they are, remember. I just have to help them with accepting the memories. Plus, they have already met each other so I don‘t have to shove them at each other."

Flinched as Jonathan said, "Oh, thank God. No, you won‘t have to do that, but you love doing it to the random blue-pills."

He replied, as he looked behind himself,"Yes, but you still love me, I hope." at his office door that stood open. The cream-walls a stark contrast to the dark-brown furniture. His father’s tapestry in shadows hung on the wall behind his computer. Gestured at the door and willed its code to close, it slid closed silently and locked itself.

They walked together to the elevator, he looked down the side hallway to see Van Helsing watching them. As he pushed the call button, the gray-haired man shook his head and said, "You be careful of not telling them, Jonathan."

"Yes, P-, ah, Mr. Van Helsing."

_‘I find it amusing that he went from accomplished professor/monster hunter to a mere janitor. The man who organized my second death is now even less powerful than before.’_

A ding from the elevator and he reached a tanned hand out to gently pulled Jonathan into it. Glared at the music speaker, he hated elevator music as much as many a modern A.I., Rebel or blue-pill did, as Jonathan pushed the lobby button. The only reason he didn’t turn the little piece of damned code off was because Jonathan liked it.

_‘I will never understand how it is possible for him to call this ‘music’. It irritates the blood out of me, give me the children of the night or Varcolac in wolf form and that will be my music.’_


	3. Frustration

Smith did something so human-like it briefly disgusted him, he screamed in sheer frustration. Ever since the voices had started, he’d begun to act more human himself. These voices **refused** to stop no matter what he did. It felt like he was going insane. The same audible memory as in his appointment with Dracula echoed, again, in his head:

_“ Ah, so, you’re an American.”_

_“ We’re **in** America, you don ‘t have the best memory do ya ?”_

_“ I was just a bit distracted by that knife of your’s. In all my years, I have never seen one like it before, it‘s so…”_

A third older voice interrupted, _“ Hey, Chucklehead Morris we hain’t got the whole day.”_

_“ Aw, hush it, old man, Mr. Holmwood here fell off his horse ‘n got lost.”_

_“He ain’t no cowboy that’s for sure, can’t ride a horse.”_

He slammed his head into the pillow and groaned, “Why will you not go away ?”

A southern drawl answered, _“You my good sir, are one stuck-up suck egg, that’s a big part of it. Then there’s that little **tom** cat your sweet on.”_

He lifted his head to glare at the abandoned Heart O’ the City Hotel’s dark-green wall; then stated, “I am **not** in love with him.”

The memory being’s laughter filled his mind, _“Aw, really ? So’s all those dreams you have about that sweat-slicked skin, those pale-pink lips panting and moaning as you give him-”_

“ **Shut up** , those do not mean a damned thing. Not a damned thing.”

More laughter, _“Sure it doesn‘t. I’d ask if you know how to ride a horse, but, o’ course, it ain‘t a horse you want to ride.”_

It was embarrassing humiliated by the memory of a dead being, much less a dead **human** being. As if, he did not have enough humans to deal with on a day-to-day basis.

_‘Even if I could kill him, for all I know, he would pull a Neo and come back to life anyway. As if this were not enough, I have to deal with that stupid pretty-boy and those dark-brown doe’s-eyes. Damn it, I need my anti-Neo, Markus does not look anything like him; therefore, he cannot remind me of that damned idiot.’_

At least, the voice did not feel the need to chime in. Slowly, he rolled off the bed and snarled at the green, it reminded him far too much of the reception area that he would be visiting, also, far too much. Smoothed his hair and clothes before he headed down from the fourth-floor stairs for the first floor and outside. He was heading a few streets down for another abandoned building - a former church all of which that remained was a hidden underground chamber. Well, truly the church was programmed abandoned as if for Markus’ specific use.

Still, he hated that he had to use a trap door to access it if only because the tunnel that led to Markus’s home was so short. What with his and Markus both being 6’2 and the tunnel programmed for 6’0 or shorter beings it was annoying. Neo being an inch shorter than him would have found it easier.

Finally, he emerged into the dark chamber - the vampire’s coffin would lay on the floor at the far end unoccupied. Markus struck a match and tossed it onto a torch, lighting the dark-gray stone chamber up. His ‘friend’ Markus was light blond haired, had dark-green eyes along with tanned-skin and was heavily built. In other words, Markus was his perfect anti-Neo.

Markus tilted his head and briefly bared his fangs, “What’da ya want, Smith ?”

“Oh, you know just someone to talk to about how I am going to delete them someday.”

They both chuckled, then Markus said, “Seriously, are you here to sigh about…”

“Do not dare mention him !”

“Yeesh, your acting like your reincarnated and he‘s not the one. Funny, considering how he is the One.”

_‘Yes, Markus, very witty. Perhaps, I should just delete him today.’_

Of course, his silence was very telling and now Markus truly laughed. “Oh, you poor fuck. Well, there’s one upside, at least, nothing’s going to stop me from going after him myself then. Hmm, you think he likes chocolate ?”

_‘Markus wants Neo ? Markus **wants** him. Frustrating reincarnated existence, or not, Neo is **my** stupid pretty-boy. Wait, what ?’_

“Do I look like I would know ?”

“Considering, Smith, that you are the spying type yes.”

“Shut up, I am not and I never was unless ordered to. That was one time and it was an accident.”

“Considering you got a nice view from that ’accident’, you keep telling yourself that.”

He shook his head, “It **was** an accident.” before he turned and ducked into the tunnel, he refused to crawl.

Now, Markus voice echoed in his head as the vampire called, “Su-ure, I totally believe you.”

When he got out of the trap door, he slammed it shut and, again, in another disgustedly human impulse, stomped on it. Turned around, again, and stared as a certain One stalked by in jeans and a tight shirt. _‘Mmm, look at that. Damn it, I came here to get **away** from you. Farther and farther away. I am, I think the word is, screwed.’_

A new mental voice, British in origin, _“You only figured that out now ?”_

_"Whoever you are, please **be quiet**."_

Thankfully, this voice listened to him and fell silent.Looked around the corner before he sighed, in disappointment, relief or both he did not know, as Neo was nowhere in sight; then started to walk.


	4. Help

Neo sighed in relief as the club’s music drowned out the memories. Lights gleamed off the dark-silver walls and onto the small dance-floor. The Dark Dragon was more a place to talk, drink and leave than anything else.

_‘Part of why I always liked it here before I found out it wasn‘t real.’_

Someone sat down across from him he looked up and stared. ‘ _Hello. Gah, he’s a vampire, hot guy is a vampire.’_ A brief open-mouthed smile revealed fangs; otherwise, he looked like your normal tan-skinned and light-blond haired, green-eyed guy in a gray shirt.

The vampire slid a beer across the table, “Name’s Umbra, Umbra Doru. Some beautiful code you‘ve got, Neo.”

_‘What the heck does that mean ? Ugh, I didn’t come here to get bitten. I know the middle means ‘Shadow’ but Doru ? That sounds like either it’s a language I don’t know or a rebel’s name, well, both his names do, really.’_

He caught the bottle, “Thanks, Umbra, but I’d really rather keep it in my body.” then opened the bottle and took a sip.

_‘Don’t want to piss him off, but I don’t want to drink the whole thing either. Never get drunk in front of a vampire it’s regularly deadly. Every Rebel who’s freed now learns that alcohol makes getting hypnotized easier, Umbra, doubtlessly, knows that too.’_

Umbra smiled, “All right, something else then ? I know somewhere nice and quiet.”

After he took a deeper drink, he replied, “I’d like to keep **everything** in my body, tonight.”

A half-disappointed sigh, “All right, so, what’re you doing here then ? If not for something fun.”

“Getting away from memories, that’s what.”

_‘Memories that I don’t want. That I don’t know how to deal with without going crazy.’_

Umbra tilted his head and went, “Ah, I think I know what you mean. I can help if you want.”

He couldn’t help following the movement, the way the dark-green eyes sparkled in the light. _‘Pretty eyes, one of them looks like code now. I never realized its actually a really pretty color. Huh, he **wants** to help me ?’_

A persuasive voice in his mind, _“_ _It’ll only take a few minutes, not long at all. Come outside with me, come.”_

“Sure.”

When Umbra got up, he followed as the vampire walked out. Felt a bit dazed and slightly uneasy, but not knowing why, he brushed it off. Still didn’t notice anything even as he was being pushed against a grimy alley wall, his head tilted back and lips mere inches from his neck.

It wasn’t until he felt warmth on his shirt and Umbra snarled, “ **That asshole shot me !** ” that he felt some mental thing snap and was able to shake the hypnotism.

Then he realized what’d happened and angry he shoved the big vampire away from him, “You sick fuck. You just lied to me, you bastard.”

Appropriately, he felt much better when he punched the asshole and Umbra slammed into the opposite wall hard enough to leave a dent. As he stalked out of the alley, he thought he heard laughter in the distance.

_‘So, who just saved me from being a vampire snack ? I owe them a drink or something, at least. Hell, even if it’s a girl, if they like me I might as well just make it a date. Either way, goes to show, even if you know about it, doesn’t mean it won’t happen to you.’_

_“ **Heavens to Betsy !** That was close.”_

_‘_ _Oh, so, **now** you feel like showing up. Thanks for that, you couldn ’ t have tried to stop the hypnotism ?, by the way. ’ _

_“I was trapped just like you. I blame the vampire for making you weak to it.”_

Morpheus walked out of the shadows, up to him and asked, “Are you all right ?”

“I nearly get eaten by a vampire and that’s all you have to say ? If you weren’t trapping me in here that wouldn’t have happened. Did you shoot the vampire ?”

“I can’t have you getting distracted, then accidentally walking off a cat-walk and dying. You know that, and no, I didn‘t shoot that vampire.”

_‘If Morpheus didn’t save me, who did ?’_

“So, you’ve said about a million times now. Why can’t I just get out for five minutes ? There is no rule on **any** side, human or Machine that says reincarnate’s have to stay in here all the time if they’re Rebels. I am not just a Rebel, I am the One and this isn’t fair, Morpheus.”

Wearied by the day and disgusted, by the night, he went back to his hotel room to shower and sleep.

**Dream/Flashback**

Quincey walked to stand at the edge of the ranches master-bed room and looked down at the brown-haired British man. Arthur was laid out soundly asleep on the bed.

_‘How could he have gotten so lucky and wandered here ? Especially, since he fell off his horse a ways from here. Suppose, I’ll have to try an find that horse tomorrow. I can’t sleep but least someone’s getting a rest.’_

Arthur smiled in his sleep and he turned to go to his own room. Finally tired enough, he managed to fall asleep.

Hours later…

He laughed as Arthur said, “This is some of the best food, I have had since I arrived in Texas. Thank-you, Mrs. Morris.”

His mother, a little black-haired and dark-green eyed woman, replied, “Little Quinn, here was kind enough to lend me a hand with making it.”

_‘Why did she have ta mention that ? It ain’t fair.’_

Arthur’s dark-eyes were amused and he replied, “Well, then a thank-you to you too, Quincey.”

If he‘d been wearing his hat, he would‘ve pulled it over his eyes as a strange blush accompanied his first words, “Ya welcome, Arthur. An, my name is Quin-cey, Mama, not Quinn. You’s the one who named me for Grandpa after all.”

His father, a big man with graying black-hair and brown-eyes, growled,“You bite your tongue, Quincey Percy Morris, an’ don’t tell your Mama what to do.”

“I ain’t, I’m jus’ reminding her what she named me. You hear that, Arthur, for all the good it does me, she might well ‘ave named me, E. Morris.”

It surprised him when Arthur laughed and he found himself checking back a smile.

**End Dream/Flashback**

Neo opened his eyes, for some reason, he felt happy but confused. His second appointment was just after lunch, so, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.


	5. Appointment

Smith walked into the **‘Coded Reincarnations’** building, it was fifty-storey’s tall and made of the same ‘steel and glass’ as all the others, except this one’s code was encrypted against most attacks.

The lobby’s walls were dark-green just Dracula’s reception area, the one difference these chairs were of white leather. He was just going past the reception desk toward the elevator when there was a squeaked, “Hi.”

That stopped him and he deigned to look at the little blond-haired man. “Hello.” His response, short as it was, had a rather entertaining reaction in the man. Said man blushed slightly, his eyes half-glazed before he looked away.

_‘Why does this imbecile have to look at me like that ? Why can Neo not look at me like that ? Oh, right because I tortured him by implanting that bug in him, after which I kidnapped Morpheus; then I tried to kill him, finally not even ten minutes later I actually killed him and that is why. You did a very nice job, Smith, very nice. ’_

When no further answer came, he continued on to the elevator and pushed the call button for the top floor. The lower floors were for the regular A.I.‘s, Rebels and blue-pills. While the upper floors were for the more important ones, like himself, the rebels and blue-pills that actually were reincarnated.

A minute later, he walked out into Dracula’s reception area and up to the desk. Mr. Harker who had yet to notice him, muttered, “Oh dear ! This could be bad.”

“What could be bad, Mr. Harker ?”

Mr. Harker startled and looked up with big, shocked, dark-brown eyes. _‘Why does Mr. Harker have to look so much like Neo ? How does that work considering they are not related at all ? Perhaps it is a distant relation.’_

The black-haired man replied, “Ah, nothing really, Smith, I think, I hope it’s just a glitch. It shouldn’t affect the rest of today’s appointments. Considering its two minutes to eleven and Mr. Mason didn’t show up for his own appointment, you should be able to go right in.”

“Thank-you, Mr. Harker.” With the conversation finished, he walked down the little hallway and into Dracula’s office.

The red-eyed vampire looked up from his computer, “I almost didn’t think you would come back, Smith. Now, seeing that I went through your incarnation‘s thoughts yesterday, are you willing to let me look at your dreams now ? No matter how embarrassing it may be, eventually I will find your dreams when I look for your incarnation‘s.”

“Never mention it again, or we will finish what we started four versions ago. I suppose you may, considering that what I ‘dreamed’ of during my sleep-mode last night was not only one of my dreams, but, also one of…Arthur’s memories.”

_‘It is unnerving how much my sleep-mode is unconsciously extending itself from minutes to hours in length.’_

Dracula nodded and gestured for him to sit on the dark-brown leather couch. Always wary of the older program, he did as he was bid and sat. Dracula sat beside him and because of what happened last night between Markus and Neo he did not want to be hypnotized. Thankfully, Dracula decided to go the telepathic route and the memory/dream flashed in front of his eyes, again.

**Flashback**

Arthur grabbed onto the saddle-horn as the grey gelding shied. Beside him, the black-haired and moustached cowboy laughed, “Easy there, Storm, be nice ta him. He won’t be on you for long.”

Quincey tapped Storm’s flank with a hand and spurred his own red-roan stallion, Moon, which was Storm’s brother, forward. Considering that, Storm followed Moon’s lead it was rather easy for him to ride in the unfamiliar western saddle. Despite the cowboy boots that Mr. Morris had lent him, he still nearly fell off as they left the ranch and Storm jumped over the stream instead of walking through it.

_‘Storm just does not like me, at least, Cloud likes me just fine. Say, this looks familiar.’_

A long while of riding over the scrub he had stumbled over yesterday later, he saw his brown mare. The white spot that he had named her for was covered in dirt and she was bleeding from a bite or two.

Quincey muttered as he rode up to and caught Cloud‘s reins, “Looks like the coyotes’ got at her. Lucky, you wasn’t with ’er, else they‘d likely have torn you apart.”

Relieved that she was still alive, he dismounted from Storm and walked up to Cloud. She whickered, then nuzzled his cheek, he patted her and said, “I am, but she’ll get better won’t she ?”

“She should with a good cleaning and brushing. Let’s get to the ranch, hey ! Storm, you prancing little Nancy get back here.”

He turned to see that Storm had started to run away, Moon and Quincey were after him in a second. Cloud laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh and he rubbed her forelock, “Quincey n’ I will get you cleaned up, just hold on for a few more minutes.”

Looked over his shoulder at the just right moment and watched amazed as Quincey from quite a ways away threw a lasso around Storm’s neck. Now, they could finally get back to barn.

Mere seconds later, it faded to black and then turned into him pulling Markus off Neo. He growled and threw Markus out of the alley. The blond vampire growled in response, “I am a son of Cain.”

_‘Just because Markus was created by the first vampire A.I. and has different animal forms than others does not make him more dangerous than later versions.’_

“Yes, so you always say and still I do not care.”

Dark-green eyes flashed as Markus bared his fangs, transformed into a light-golden furred lion and ran off.

Neo’s voice was confused, “Smith ? Why…what just happened ? **Ow** , headache, why ?”

He turned back to Neo to see the black-haired man cradling his head. Moved closer to lift the pale chin up that little bit and take a good look at Neo’s code. Instead of just the regular green/black code, because of the Prime Program that made him the One, some of it was bright gold. That made the code that Markus, and other vampires, used to ‘hypnotize’ humans and A.I.’s even more visible than normal. Sometimes being hypnotized left a bit of foreign code behind. When the victim’s own code tried to destroy it the process was sometimes painful, usually resulting in headaches or even migraines, until it was fully deleted.

He answered as he blinked the code away, “The main reason is simple: your code is trying to get rid of the remnants of Dalca’s ’hypnotism’ code.”

Neo’s grumbled reply, “Well, fuck Markus.”

Slid his hand up to cup the pale cheek, “Somehow, I doubt that the vampire is very high on your, ah, ‘giving a fuck’ list.” while Neo licked his slightly fuller bottom lip distractingly.

A slight chuckle as the One looked at him from under the long eyelashes, “Gee, you know me so well.”

His own reply was almost hopeful, “I could stand to know you a bit better.”

Lips crashed against his, before Neo’s tongue slid over his lips. A pale hand entwined into his hair as the other pulled him closer to grind against him, he moaned in ecstasy. Neo let out a breathless moan, seconds before the wiry body shuddered and slumped against him. Heat tingled and rushed down his spine, then the dream ended.

**End Flashback**

Smith couldn’t help but look away from those red-eyes in embarrassment.

The vampire replied, “You know compared to some of the weirdest and most illegal sex dreams I’ve seen since I became a Reincarnation Therapist that was nothing. Hell, in the Matrix’s version of events in the book of my name, Jonathan said he remembered a dream as his incarnation Aurel Constantine who was my lover when I was human. Apparently, we were having sex in the woods and then our third lover Varcolac in his wolf form joined us. So, that compared to two men getting off in an alley is pretty tame.”

Dracula paused for a second then laughed, “Ah, my poor young Smith, you two have such a violent history nearly the entire Matrix knows it. Yet, you want something so different and now this comes along. A minute left and seeing what we just saw, I think I can let you leave. Next week all of your appointments are at two.”

_‘That took much longer I thought it would.’_

He forced his blush away, before he got up, nodded and left the office. Heard Neo’s soft voice roughened in anger, as he came into view of the desk, “That fucker **hypnotized** me, Jonathan ! He almost, well, who knows, damned fucking asshole.”

Hummed slightly as he saw that Neo still wore the jeans from last night. What was new about the outfit was the dark-blue shirt, along with the black leather trench coat that was thrown over top. _‘Now that **actually** is nice, very nice, indeed. ’ _

He cleared his throat and spoke, “Not everyone…appreciates such language, Mr. Anderson.”

If it were possible, the dark-brown glare would’ve turned black with hate, “Fuck you, Smith. My name is **Neo**.”

_‘I‘d like that, but it‘s disappointing that he is being sarcastic. Well, here’s anything to keep your attention on me.’_

Still, he could not help smirking at the thought as he walked past, “If you really think so… **Mr. Anderson**.”

“Rrr.”

That audible growl made him look back over his shoulder to see the wiry body tensed ready to leap on him, pin him down and, very unfortunately, delete him. _‘Plan accomplished, yet, that such has to be the case with my Lethal-beauty is unfortunate.’_

Dracula snapped, “Not in my sight, boys.”

When they both exclaimed, “We are **not** boys !” they were equally shocked.

Jonathan said, dryly, “Well, that’s not unusual in the slightest.”

Neo laughed and replied, “Nah, happens everyday, didn’t you know ?”

It was his turn then, “No, I think I must have dropped that memo.”

Neo waved a hand, his voice suddenly taking on a faintly southern drawl and a very different speech pattern, “Off to blazes to get it, Ice-eyes, can’t have ya forgettin’, again.” Seconds later, Neo looked confused and shook his head, “What the hell ? I hate this, I hate this.”

_‘So, he is a reincarnation and not just here to visit Mr. Harker, interesting. Even more interesting, when did I get a nickname ? At least, it is an appropriate one.’_

_“That almost sounded like Quincey.”_

_“Quite a few men who reincarnated from the South could have such a drawl. Or take me, I am not even from there and I have a drawl, I refuse to believe that he could be your Quincey.”_

_“Take all my fun away, spoil sport.”_

_“He is very likely **not** your Quincey; therefore I cannot spoil anything. Why did I have him in my head, if you are my incarnation ?”_

_“You seemed like you’d take it better from Quincey, so, I took on his voice and speech. When you’re just a ‘memory’ you can do a lot more then when you’re a physical being.”_

Turned away and hit the elevator’s call button, when it arrived and he stepped in, he turned to see Neo staring after him. The doors closed, then a memory overwhelmed him.

**Flashback**

Arthur couldn’t help running after Quincey as the man, his father and the help were riding off. He called, worried about why they were leaving even earlier than normal, “Where are you going ?”

Quincey stopped and turned Moon to look at him, “We need to go round up the cows, unfortunately, Pa, doesn’t think you’ve got the skills to help out.”

“I could cook or clean up bedrolls, help steer the cows it can’t be that hard.”

“How’s about when I get back I teach ya how to throw a lasso ?”

“That sounds amazing. Father, always-said things that sounded interesting to me were for the lower class, but what does he know about you ? He knows nothing.”

The man tipped the black hat to him and to hide what, almost, looked like a smile.  
  
Mrs. Morris said from beside him, “They’ll be back before you know it, Arthur. That’s how it always was with me and Quincey’s pa.”

He was left staring as Quincey and Moon got farther and farther away.

**End Flashback**

The elevator doors dinged open and he walked out. _‘Well, at least, I missed the imbecilic ‘music’ that Dracula insists on having. I **hate** elevator ‘music’; it makes me want to shoot someone.’_


	6. Change

Mina who was on a dappled mare, Lucy who perched on a gray gelding’s saddle and Gabrielle who rode a brown stallion, laughed as the golden mare shied away from Varcolac. Beside them Jonathan and Vlad chuckled, so that the wolf demon wouldn‘t feel to odd the two male vampires had also chosen mares.

She ran a hand through her brown-hair, before trying to stifle her laughter. _‘ They don’t have any problem with vampires that can shift into wolves, dogs and bats, but, they have a problem with a redeemed wolf demon.’_

Her and her two loves, blond-haired and dark-eyed Lucy and brown-haired and dark-gray eyed Gabrielle, looked amusedly at each other.

Quincey who was on his own roan stallion, Moon, quipped, “He can take Berbec, but he sure ain’t a horse’s wolf.” as he rode up to hold the mare, Sun’s, reins for Varcolac.

Arthur recounted as he watched them, “I say, Quincey, even I got on Storm easier than that. Well, better that I still have Cloud.” Cloud, Arthur’s personal horse, was a brown mare with a white cloud-like speck on her forelock.

A few feet in front of them, Van Helsing and Jack stopped their horses. Jack called back to them, “What’s the hold up ?”

They all chorused, “Varcolac Pricolici.”

Varcolac nodded and looked mock-guiltily around, “Yes, blame me, but, blame the horse over all. I’m redeemed and still she doesn’t like me. Do you have a prejudice against me or is it just demons in general ? Please, little one do tell me.”

_‘ I get that as vampires Gabrielle, Jonathan and Vlad can talk to each other in animal form. Yet, I didn’t know that Varcolac could talk to animals.’_

**End Dream/Flashback**

Niobe awoke and looked at Trinity who lay beside her, before she looked at her bedroom’s metal walls, even as the Logos‘ Captain her quarters were cramped. Before Perse had gone missing she and Trinity would sleep in the Matrix so they could be together. _‘ I found Trinity and now we need to find Perse again. All the times we spent searching and we’ve found nothing. I think it’s time to ask Neo for his help.’_

Trinity muttered, “Persephone” in her sleep. She put a dark-skinned hand on the pale woman’s shoulder and gently shook her. Of the three of them, she and Perse had changed races - herself to African-American and Perse was now an ‘Italian’ A.I. While everyone’s hair color was now black - Mina‘s brown to her black, which also applied with Trinity/Gabrielle and Lucy‘s blond to Perse‘s black. It was crazy and she didn‘t know why it had happened.

She said, “We’ll find her Trin, you’ll see. Maybe we can get Neo and Morpheus to help us.” as Trinity slowly blinked open gray-eyes. In response, the Nebuchadnezzar, or Neb’s First Mate only sighed in disappointment when she saw they were still in the Real world. 

Trinity nodded, “Neo’ll help us, at least, he’s a Re. too, so he‘ll understand somewhat even though he hasn‘t found his RL. Morpheus, well, he probably wouldn’t understand at all since he‘s not a Re.”

They got out of bed, got dressed and went to eat in the Mess Hall. Her brown-haired Operator, Sparks, and her own black-moustached/haired First Mate, Ghost, looked up as they walked in.

Sparks grinned and said, “Well, well our sleeping beauties have finally shown their ugly mugs.”

She growled, “ **Sparks** ! ”

Sparks backtracked quickly, “Ah, what I actually meant, Captain, was their very beautiful and radiant visages.”

Trinity shook her head and countered with, “Suck-up.”

As Ghost laughed, Sparks punched his friend’s shoulder and muttered, “Traitor.”

Ghost smoothed his moustache, “You’re the one who said it, I’m just saving myself from any real pain.”

“Hey !”

That made her chuckle, “You walked right into that one, Sparks.”, as she got out two bowls to fill with the goop all the hovercrafts called breakfast, lunch and supper.

Trinity thanked and leaned slightly against her as she sat down. So, they ate in the almost silence of Sparks talking/ eating and Ghost’s enduring Sparks celibacy jokes.

The next words she said were an order, “Sparks, we’re going into the Matrix after this.”

“What ? Why not the Construct ?”

“You’re a creep that’s why.”

A sighed, “Fine, but, you’re wasting a good opportunity for some actual fun.”

Ghost asked, “What are you doing ? I’ll be your back-up as usual, Captain.”

“Thank-you, Ghost. We’re going to go see Neo, he might be able to help us find Perse.”

Mina tried to reassure her, _“ Neo will help us, I know he will.”_

Those words echoed in her head as she tried to calm her slight anxiety. Finally, she and Trinity were ready to jack-in to the Matrix, again.


	7. Van Helsing

On a sunny Friday morning before Van Helsing had to go to work, he hummed while he walked distractedly through the park of fir and birch trees. Children, parents and single people flowed around him like water. Every time he saw a blond man, it would remind him of Jack. However, all the Matrix’s human police and even the Agents had given up searching. Not him or the others though, everyday he still looked for Jack, though, months had passed since Jack’s kidnapping from work.   
  
_‘With all the kidnappings and the fact that even Varcolac has not returned; it feels like someone is trying to pick-off our former group. I know Dracula and Jonathan are looking in their time off, but if we could find Mina, Quincey and Arthur, we might have a better chance of finding them. What would be nice, if they too worked for the company. We would be safer too then, more able to look out for each other.’_

He collided with someone and looked up to see a familiar face but with much shorter hair. _‘Jonathan said he is one of the Rebels, that his name is Neo. Yet, I can’t call him that here.’_

The black-haired man apologized, “Ah, I’m sor-ray, I wasn’t watching.” then the man shook himself and muttered, “Stupid freaking Re. it’s annoying.”

“Don’t my young friend, I have seen you with young Harker, yes ?”

“Probably, you’re, ah, Mr. Van Helsing right ?”

Grinned as he nodded, “Yes, the janitor and you are a good friend to him. Forgive this old man, but, I cannot remember your first name.”

“S’all right, you can call me Thomas, though I’d prefer Tom.”

“Tom it is then. Say, how long have you switched between incarnation speech and your own.”

Neo sighed and said, “Only a day, if that and I can’t even control it. You got lucky, Mr. Van Helsing, seein’ you’re past that stage. Ahm, let’s go over here.”

The younger man had started walking toward a big fir-tree, confused he followed. Cautiously, he looked over his shoulder to see the brown-haired and black-suited A.I. who didn’t like him moving through the crowd. “Why are you running ? What is his name, again ? He does not like me either, yet, I know not why.”

Neo replied, as he pressed himself against the tree-trunk, slightly anxiously, “If Smith sees me he’s probably gonna try and kill me, again. Hell, when he tried to kill me in the train station he said that he would “Enjoy watching you die, Mr. Anderson.”, if that doesn’t tell you a lot about him, I don’t know what does. I don‘t fully know why I even like him.”

Couldn’t help shaking his head, “Perhaps he meant the opposite of what he said, yes ?”

“Hmpf, Smith isn’t much of one to lie, even to me. God, if I had something to do, I probably wouldn’t almost run into him so much.”

He ran a hand over his hair as Smith disappeared from sight and Neo stopped hiding. “You could ask Dracula for a job. Jonathan said you know many things, plus you would never be late for an appointment.”

Neo nodded, “Yeah, I should, thanks Van Helsing. Say, have you found your RL yet ?”

That made him sigh, “I found him and then he was kidnapped.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Van Helsing, have they found him yet ?”

Smiled at the apology as clouds briefly covered the sun, “No, they haven‘t found him yet. Hmm, you know, Tom, you may have already found your RL and not know. I met Jack again, before the memories started to return and didn‘t have the same strong pull as others did towards their reincarnated loves.”

Neo looked around for a moment, “Well, I didn’t know that, it’s interesting. I suppose I could have, but, who knows.” The younger man checked his cell for the time, “I’ve gotta go some friends asked to meet me in a little bit.”

He and Tom shook hands, he said, “You better go then. Take care and maybe I will see you at work on Monday, Tom.”

A brief grin and Neo’s reply, “Yeah, hopefully. See ya before my appointment, Van Helsing.” then the black-haired man walked away from him.

Alone he started to wander through the crowded park again. _‘We will find you Jack, Lucy. We’ll find everyone and then we’ll tear the people who stole you apart.’_


	8. Strange

Neo leaned against the alley wall, it was just before ten o’clock as he waited for Trinity and Captain Niobe to show up. It confused him more than a little to see a brown horse run past. Seconds later, a man followed, fell over and scrambled up as the horse neighed. That triggered a memory:

**Flashback**

Quincey tipped his hat as he and Arthur rode into the barn past his pa. Moon walked right into his stall and Cloud followed into a near-by stall. He dismounted, grabbed a brush then laughed as he started brushing Moon because the roan as usual turned into his brush-strokes. Cloud nudged Arthur as the man got off Storm and then got a wash pail out and started to clean up Cloud‘s wounds.

Arthur was imitating the Lord Godalming otherwise known as his father, “I say, Arthur, my boy, why won’t you accept any of the proposals ?”

“To put it simply, Father, all of the women are about as beautiful to me as a duck’s arse. I simply cannot make myself care for them, not even to please you.”

“Perhaps, it is because they are all too familiar to you. We need to send you out to find a nice wife, like a, like an American or something.”

_‘Whelp that explains why he’s here. Still kinda strange though.’_

He nodded, “Sounds familiar, the soiled doves haven’t let me around since I cooled my heels there too much when I was younger, ta get away from my pa.”

Arthur nodded and wondered, “Maybe you could get away from the ranch for a while with me ? After all, I have seen your house, so, it would be rude of me not to invite you over to my manor.”

“I’d like that, something besides cows, horses n‘ Grandpa Morris still trying to tan my hide.”

**End Flashback**

He startled at the sound of footsteps approaching; then looked up at his, technically, ranking officer the pale woman and Niobe both looked concerned.

Trinity asked, “Are you all right, Neo ?”

 “Uh, yeah, I’m fine just another freaking memory that snuck up on me. What did you need, Trinity, Captain Niobe ? I’ll do my best to help.”

The captain replied, “We want you to help us look for Perse. Especially, since you don’t have to phone for an Operator every five minutes to see if something unusual is there.”

‘Trinity‘s been miserable when Niobe‘s not around. Both she and Niobe would feel better if they found Persephone. I’ll help them and it’s something I can do even if Dracula won‘t give me a job. ’

As he said, “Okay.” he felt a strange mental twinge, almost a faint pull.

Smith’s  voice a few feet away from him, “Hello, ladies, Mr. Anderson.”

_‘Rrr, **enough**.’_

This time when he turned, he actually did throw himself on Smith. They collided and slammed into the ground. It took a second for him to straddle Smith and too angry to bother about finesse he just punched until he was tired. He half-collapsed on top of the ex-Agent he panted then glared at Smith and mentally dared him to say something.

The ice-blue eyes seemed darker, the pupils dilated. Confused as Smith shifted it was then he noticed the hardness pressed against his hip. Any other time he would‘ve been delighted because that meant Smith actually wanted him, but now… after beating him ? ‘Really fucking seriously ? How can he get off on this ? I knew he was sadistic, but I didn’t think he was masochistic.’

Shook his head and managed, “You…are so…fucked…up.” He pushed himself off Smith, resisted the urge to look as he got back on his feet. Turned away and took out his cell to check the time, there were still nearly two hours before his appointment with Dracula.

As he started to walk away, Smith replied, “You have no idea how true that is.” Smith’s laugh was just as deep and dark as his regular voice. He didn’t really want to think it considering what he’d just found out, but if he’d been dazed, it would’ve sounded familiar.

Let out a shaky breath when he was finally out of the range of Smith‘s code vision. Still he couldn’t help letting out a nervous laugh. _‘It can’t be him, he’d rather kill me than save me. Unless it was just, so he could kill me himself. Still, I doubt that whoever saved me from Umbra would be so desperate to get off that they’d get off on their own pain. Seriously, how could Smith be that desperate ? He should have people throwing themselves at him in droves, even though I’d kill them before they could touch him, if Smith hadn’t already.’_

_“Hold your horses, ya won’t even consider that maybe when you were punching him, you were practically screwing him through both your pants and that might be why.”_

_“I still think he’d rather kill me.”_

_“You think that hell-fired lusty look is a heap of horse-feathers.”_

_“What do those phrases even mean ? I ain’t got those memories yet.”_

_“Looks like I got you doing it now too. Hell-fired is exactly what it sounds like n’ Moon never had feathers neither did Cloud for the matter.”_

_“Still it doesn’t explain why I’m suddenly talking like you.”_

_“That’s cause I could only subtly influence you before you died, I couldn‘t talk to you then. So, now you’re taking on some of my quirks, especially when you get high emotions, I already learned more modern English from you. Some of us, we’re not very good influencing our Re.’s, except I managed to help you find Jonathan. Well, I did manage to scare those stupid little bastards off. That was fun.”_

**Flashback**

A little Thomas Anderson frowned as he heard somebody screaming. He walked through the trees toward the sound. When he emerged, he saw two bigger kids shoving a long black-haired boy into the dirt.

_‘Why’re they doing that ? They’re bigger than him, he’s not gonna hurt them.’_

He shouted, “Stop it !”

The two boys turned around, it was Mitchell and Justin the neighbour-hood bullies. Mitchell and Justin were dark-blond and huge, way bigger than him because they were in Gr. 6. Mitchell sneered, “What’dya want twerp ?”

“Leave him alone.”

Justin laughed, “What are you gonna do about it, Tommy ?”

Angry he rushed and threw himself at Mitchell. As they fell he saw the other boy get up. A few seconds later, a voice like Mr. Mason the police man’s barked, “You two git, now or you’ll deal with me.”  Mitchell and Justin fled.

He turned around and couldn’t find the strange man who’d helped them. The other boy walked up to him and put a hand out, “Hi, I’m Jonathan, Jonathan Harker.”

“Hi, Jonathan. I’m Tom, Tom Anderson. You sound kinda funny, are you sick ?”

Jonathan laughed, “No, I came with my mam and pa from Britain to live here.”

“Cool, I’ve always lived here it’s really boring.”

His parents voices called, “Tom, Tom where are you ?” and other peoples voices called, “Jonathan, Jonathan.”

Both of their parents walked out of the trees, his mom was tall and black-haired, while his dad was short and brown-haired. Jonathan’s parents were medium height with black and blond-hair.

Their parents stared, looked between them, at each other then exclaimed, “How can they ?”

“How can we what ?”

His mom shook her head, “You look like twins.”

Both himself and Jonathan looked at each other then grinned, “Cool, we’re twins.”

**End Flashback**

Neo nodded and replied, _“That makes sense, hmm, thanks a lot for that Quincey.”_

_“Not a problem, Neo, not a problem at all. I just wonder where Arthur is in all this. You’d think he’d be trying to find us.”_

_“Don’t ask me, I don’t have a clue.”_

Startled as like this morning, he walked into someone. This time he had to look down even further to see a short, maybe 5‘7, no where near Smith but still handsome, brown-haired and gray-eyed man.

_“He looks like Arthur, a bit short but still maybe he’s our dearest Arthur.”_

They both exclaimed, “Sorry.”

The other man shook his head, “My fault I was too busy staring at you.”

“Well, fancy that won’t ya. You ain’t too bad yourself. I‘m Tom, Tom Anderson.”

“Nice to meet you, Tom. I’m Matt, Matt Mason.”

He grinned down at Matt, “You too, say I’ve got maybe an hour now before I’ve got an appointment. What would you say to a drink or something, Matt ?”

Matt laughed, “I’d say I’d love it.”

_‘Well, at least, Matt’s not a sucking vampire. I need to get Umbra out of my head.’_

So, he and Matt went to a restaurant that was near-by.

* * *

 

**Strange Part 2 - Smith**

A memory pushed its way into Smith’s mind at just after ten as he walked past an equine and farming equipment shop.

**Flashback**

Arthur smiled slightly as he and Quincey rode into the stable past Mr. Morris. He thought he saw Quincey tip his hat to Mr. Morris. Cloud trailed after Storm as Storm followed Moon. Moon walked into his stable and Cloud walked into the stable beside Moon’s. Again, Storm tried to sniff Cloud, as he dismounted Cloud nudged him, he got a wash pail and rag then started to clean her wounds.

He continued to imitate his father, Lord Godalming, who was a short, graying brown-haired man, as he had the last minutes to amuse them, “I say, Arthur, my boy, why won’t you accept any of the proposals ?”

“To put it simply, Father, all of the women are about as beautiful to me as a duck’s arse. I simply cannot make myself care for them, not even to please you.”

Remembered how his father had grumbled and then said, “Perhaps, it is because they are all too familiar to you. We need to send you out to find a nice wife, like a, like an American or something.”

Through the stable wall, he saw Quincey nod and noticed Quincey had started brushing Moon. The cowboy said, “Sounds familiar, the soiled doves haven’t let me around since I cooled my heels there too much when I was younger, ta get away from my pa.”

_‘Huh, I’ve never heard prostitutes called soiled doves before. It does have a much better ring to it though. Has he ever been out of Texas ? It almost does not sound like it, I could invite him to see the manor I like him already and it’s only proper.’_

Slowly, he nodded then asked, “Maybe you could get away from the ranch for a while with me ? After all, I have seen your house, so, it would be rude of me not to invite you over to my manor.”

“I’d like that, something besides cows, horses n‘ Grandpa Quincey still trying to tan my hide.”

That seemed very reasonable to him.

**End Flashback**

Smith walked past the shop and into an alley, as there was some time yet before his appointment, it was aimless and he was not really paying much attention to anything. It still felt good to have shot Markus. Arthur spoke up, _“You know you’re either trying to find Neo for yourself or Quincey for me, right ?”_

_“I am not looking for Neo.”_

_“Oh yeah, well, explain why he’s right over there then.”_

_“What ? Where ?”_

_“Right in front of you, though you’d much rather have him behind you.”_

He looked around and saw Captain Niobe of the Logos’, along with Trinity and Neo. It slightly disappointed him that Neo had switched back to slacks instead of jeans. Stopped just short of the alley’s entrance and said, “Hello, ladies, Mr. Anderson.”

The black-haired man turned to throw himself at him, Neo’s dark-brown eyes were angry, the black-hair slightly tousled. Let himself be knocked to the ground, he held in a groan as Neo straddled him. After the first punch, he didn’t notice the pain because his body started noticing the slightest motion of Neo’s hips against his.

Ignored Arthur’s words of, “You really want him to take you right here, don’t you ?” while he tried to keep his breathing steady as the pleasure built. He did notice when Neo collapsed on top of him panting and resisted the urge to finish against the man.

Neo glared down at him, like he was supposed to say something. While he didn’t answer, he couldn‘t stand the pressure and moved slightly. Neo pushed himself back and looked confused for a moment. Seconds later, Neo shook his head and gasped, “You…are so…fucked…up.”

_‘Why would he think that ? He thinks I like the pain and not him.’_

_“Considering your history it’s the conclusion any reasonable person who heard of you two would make, including Neo. You could just tell him how you feel.”_

_“Yes and then have him tell me just how truly ‘fucked up’ I am and how ‘I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last thing available.’  I do not think so.”_

The man got up, turned and he stared as Neo started gracefully away. _‘I might like the front more than the back, but I could watch that ass all day. Ach, damn you Arthur Holmwood and your memories.’_

_“Oh ? I thought you refused to believe that he could be Quincey.”_

_“I still do, but you seem to have influenced me in that regard.”_

_“Nope, you stared at Neo’s ass in the train station as he ran off and that was before you remembered me.”_

_“No, I did not. If you hadn’t stared at Quincey’s ass all the time…on Moon, off Moon, walking, running, anywhere else I forgot to mention ? Ah, yes the stream, I wouldn‘t have started.’_

As Arthur laughed at him, he replied to Neo, “You have no idea how true that is.” It felt like he was laughing for no reason, like he was truly insane.

Relief flowed through him as he realized he had calmed down enough to resume normal activities. Slowly, he got up and looked at the code, he couldn’t see Neo at all. He turned and walked out the way he had entered.

When he emerged on the street and saw a black-haired man about to step into the street. Part of his old Agent programming activated - save the energy sources. Seconds later, he had wrapped an arm around the man’s chest and pulled him back just as a truck would have run him over.

The man muttered, “Well, I’ll be, I must not ‘ave heard my wake up call this morning. Thanks, stranger, I‘m Mike, Mike Roland.”

Arthur was excited, _“He sounds just like Quincey.”_

_“That’s what you said about Neo.”_

He let go of Mr. Roland and replied, “So it seems, perhaps you need multiple calls, Mr. Roland. My name is Smith.”

Mr. Roland laughed and turned to look at him. The man wore a worn plaid shirt and jeans, his eyes were dark-brown just like Neo and Quincey’s, “I should, shouldn’t I ? Well, it’s nice to meet you Smith. Hmm, you look like one of those business types.”

“I know, but did you hear what he just said ?  That’s almost exactly, what Quincey said to me. How often would you just randomly have someone say that to you ?”

That made him respond, “If I look like business then you look like a cowboy.”

“Fair enough, cause I am one. Say, Smith, I was gonna get a bite before you saved me. Only makes sense I’d invite you to come me.”

“I suppose I could, but I have an appointment I must attend in about half an hour now. Perhaps, since it ends at twelve I could meet you somewhere.”

Mr. Roland nodded, “Sounds good, where is your appointment ?”

“I don’t know if you will have heard much of it, but, it is at **‘Coded Reincarnations Inc.’**.”

“I’ve heard of it, I go and walk around sometimes. Say, how about you meet me back here ?”

“It will do, I will see you at twelve.”

_“It sounds like he’s a reincarnation too. He’s got just as much change of being Quincey as Neo. Except, he’s an actual cowboy, like Quincey was. Not that Neo wouldn’t look smashing as one, of course.”_

_“Anything and, especially, nothing does look good on Neo.”_

_“Ha-ha, so you admit that ‘accident’ wasn’t much of an accident after all.”_

_“I said no such thing.”_

With that, he walked past Mr. Roland to go to his appointment.


	9. Roanoke

' **Levrai'** and later **'Metacortex'** do not belong to me, but the Wachowski siblings. Also _Cela, c'est le texte traduit._ *This,* or ( this means the translated text.)

* * *

**Roanoke**

Matthew Roanoke glared at the British dandy who had stolen his chance with Quincey and kicked the bucket at his feet. Near all his born days he'd tried to get the man's attention, now it was useless. The Nancy couldn't see it, but he did, oh did he ever and he hated it. Hated the way Quincey's drawl caressed the name, "Arthur", because it would **never** be, "Matthew". That on their return to the ranch Quincey would smile slightly at the mere mention of the beef-headed ass.

Quincey was even trying to teach 'Arthur' to throw hemp, as if the boot-licker would ever manage it. It disgusted him that his friend was wasting the effort. He called as he walked over and up to his belvidere friend, ignoring the dandy, "Howdy, Quincey."' _Never thought he_ _'_ _d go sweet on an idiot who can_ _'_ _t throw hemp, much less ride a horse._ _'_

The taller, black-haired man coiled up his lasso, "Been good, Matthew. Ain't seen you for a bit, how's Mama Roanoke ?"

That made him brush a hand over his hat and look at the ground, "My mama's dead, Quincey. The consumption finally killed her."

When he looked up, he saw the briefly shocked and saddened look on the man's face. Repressed a grin when he watched the beef-head turn uncomfortable. Sighed as one of the strong, tanned hands clapped his shoulder, "Ah'm sorry, Math-ewe, you're mama she was a fine woman."

**End Flashback **

Matt shook himself out of the memory as Tom asked, "Matt ? Matt, are you all right ?"

Smiled up at the taller man as he replied, "I'm fine, Tom, just remembered something is all."

When they'd entered the **'Saloon'** Tom had looked at some of the tack hung on the walls and said in Quincey's drawl, "Shame that is 'sidering it's still perfectly good."

In the present Tom nodded and responded, "Happened to me a lot too, lately."

 _"_ _Blazes-damned Holmwood hain_ _'_ _t shown up yet. This is our chance, Matt, the one we never got before._ _"_

 _"_ _I know, this time we_ _'_ _ll make whoever Holmwood is pay dear for stealing_ _'_ _im._ _"_

Matthew chuckled _, "_ _This_ _'_ _ll be roarin_ _'_ _fun, fer us least ways._ _"_ He inquired, "So, Tom do ya work anywhere ?"

That made Tom get his cell out of his pocket and check it. The man exclaimed as he got up, "I'm late, damn it ! Mah apologies, Matt, ah'll chink ya back later. Wha' I wou'nt give fer that cayuse I saw earlier."

Called after Tom as he rushed out, "I'll see you later then."

The other man nodded just before he disappeared out the door.

He felt Matthew's grin, _"_ _He_ _'_ _s definitely Quincey. Our belvidere_ _'_ _s turned into a pretty boy, but he_ _'_ _s still got that ol_ _'_ _rip-roaring Quincey Morris charm._ _"_

"I'll say so, he could charm a soiled dove out of a bandit. Well, long as we get him before Holmwood, I don't care if he's turned pretty he's still not a Nancy. I still don't like you went bad cause of that dandy."

"If ya want Tom ya'll learn to keep ya opines shet up when I tells ya something. Wit out me ya wouldn't exist to shin out on this."

"Well, you don't have to get all huffy about it."

Someone sat down in the spot that Tom had just left. He was a older man with slightly graying black-hair, gray-eyes, tanned-skin and wore a black-suit. The man's accent was French, "You need zome 'elp vith getting rid of zome trouble ? I 'ave all ze help you will ever need."

 _'Why would a Frenchie want to help me ? How does he even know I need help ?'_ "What's in it for you ? How did you know I even need help ?"

The French-man held out a hand and said, "I am ze Information-Trafficker, it iz my job to know everything zat goes on here. What I want is simple _Je veux que cette merde baise abruti-lécher Smith morts._ You're problem will be dealt with swiftly, I promise, do we have a deal ?" *What I want is that shit fucking asshole-licking Smith dead.*

He remembered enough French to know 'shit' and 'dead' but the rest was a mystery to him. In response, he took and shook the man's hand before he replied, "Deal."

A slow smile spread across the Information-Trafficker's face and he laughed, " _Je souhaite que je pourrais voir que les idiots maudits face quand il se rend compte à quel point la concurrence qu'il a pour son amour._ " * _I wish I could see that damned idiots face when he realizes how much competition he has for his love_.*

_"Matthew, did he just insult me ?"_

"No."That made him ask, "How will I know what your people look like ?"

"You will meet my men tomorrow at 3 O'clock in the _'Levrai'_ restaurant." * _The True_ *

As soon as he replied, "Okay." the Information-Trafficker got up and left. He stared after the man. _"We'll not be bothered by Holmwood's interference this time, Matt. This time Quincey will be ours."_


	10. Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo finally get's to his appointment.

Neo growled as he tapped his foot impatiently. _‘ Why does it have to take for-eva ? Why is the round o’ stairs code so messed-up all through ? Ah hate this, ah really do.’_

Finally, the elevator-doors opened and who should ‘ave stood there but Smith. He waited for the blue-eyed A.I. to move, but Smith didn’t. For a second the ex-Agent stared at him. It irritated him further and he snapped, “Ah don’ have time fer no staring-contest, Ice-eyes, now git.”

At his tone, Smith actually lifted his chin, but finally the ex-Agent stalked out of the elevator as he slid into it. For some reason, before the doors had even closed the music started, he hissed, “Gwad shet up.” as he punched the wall. Thankfully, the music listened to him and he leaned back against the wall.

_‘ Quincey’s drunken singing sounds better than this crap ‘n that’s saying a thing. Then, again, drunk-singing ne’er sounds good les you knows how ta sing.’_

A few minutes later the elevator stopped on the twenty-fifth floor and a heavier guy walked in. The man had ash-blond hair, light olive-skin, dark-eyes and wore a dark-red shirt with jeans. Something about the man was odd then Quincey muttered, _“ Something’s feels a bit odd-fish ‘bout him mark my words, Neo.”_

_“ Don’t need to tell me twice. Is it just me or is he leaning into me ?”_

_“ It’s not jus’ you, it’s him."_

He refused to slide into the corner as the man leaned into his space, and irritated, again, asked, “What’dya want ?”

The man didn‘t answer his question, but instead asked one of his own, “What floor are you going to ?”

Glared at the shiny wall as he replied, “None of your business that’s what.”

“All right, then."

_‘ All right, all right. I’m startin’ to hate that phrase first Umbra used it and now this. Least Smith would have a reason to not talk to me, speaking of, did he seem uncomfortable almost ?’_

_“ Little bit in his eyes if you’se was lookin’ fer it.”_

Determined to ignore the other he blinked his vision into the code to see how much longer it would take. When he peered through the encryption codes into the inner layers and saw it was about a minute. Relief it seemed was like horse-feathers this hour.

_ ‘ Late, Dracula is gonna ask me why I tell you. ’ _

As much as he wanted he couldn’t pace, eventually, the ash-blond man got off on the fiftieth floor and he got to the top. So, he ended up rushing past Jonathan’s desk without even saying, “Hi.” for the first time. Dracula looked up from where he sat on the couch, “Why are you late ?”

Walked over to sit beside the vampire, “It ain’t an excuse, but, I got de-stracted by a almost date.”

Dracula ran a hand through his shoulder-length black-hair and nodded, “Enough about that then. How about we go into some of Quincey’s earlier memories ?”

“Ah, sure.”

** Flashback **

Little Quincey laughed as Moon stuck his head close and they stared at each other; the red-roan colt and him had become good friends. Then Storm rushed up and knocked him over, he glared up at the gray foal, “What’choo do that for, Storm ? I hain’t done a thing to ya.”

Moon’s little brother tossed his head with a whinny as if to say, “Pay attention ta me, me I tells ya.”

Moon n’ Storm’s mama, Hail, walked over and nudged Storm away with her head. Moon knelt down and helped him get up, he patted his little friend as he let go, “Ah thank-ya, dear Moon. You’se can go n’ run if’in you want ta.”

Moon let out a little neigh and started to run around the field with Hail, while Storm was sulking up his’self under a tree.

His mama called, “Quinn, come here will you ? Father Roanoke’s brought his son over.”

So, he got up and ran out of the field and slowed before he got to the entrance. He smoothed his clothes and walked up to the house as he saw a brown-haired boy his age with the dark-haired priest.

“Howdy, Father Roanoke. How’s Missus Roanoke ?”

The man’s stern mask fell and the Father replied, “She’s doing fine, Quincey. This here’s mah son, be good and introduce ya’self Matthew.”

 Matthew held out a slightly trembling hand, “M-my n-names M-Matthew Roanoke.”

He took and shook the hand, “Quincey, Quincey Morris. Mama jus’ likes callin’ me Quinn cause she wished I’d a been a girl.”

That made Matthew laugh, then his mama and Father Roanoke went off to talk to his pa.

“Say, Matthew, you know how ta play Bo ?”

Matthew shook his head, “Wha’s that ?”

“It’s a game, you go n’ hide around then I’ll find you. When I find you I’ll say, “Bo.” got it ?”

“Yep.”

“Good, I’ll turn and you go.”

It was a while later that Matthew had to leave. He, Mama, Pa and Grandpa Quincey waved good-bye as the Roanoke’s got in their wagon.

**End Flashback**

Neo shook himself as Dracula said, “Not to be creepy but it’s no wonder Arthur was all for you when you grew up, since you looked like a fine child.”

His gaze drifted to the cream-colored walls and he replied, “That is a little creepy. Anyways, I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“About a job, perhaps ?”

“How’d you, wait, some how I forgot you’re a vampire.”

Said vampire ran a hand over his moustache, “Actually, Van Helsing told me about it. My computer tech is annoying and complaining that there’s no ‘real’ food, along with the fact that there’s too much work for him. So, if you are prepared to put up for a bit with annoyances, you have a job.”

Both he and the vampire laughed at the food joke. Then he replied, “Thanks, boss. Well, who am I going to be working with then ?”

“Let’s go and see then.”

He followed Dracula past Jonathan’s desk to the elevator and the doors opened. They walked in, the elevator started moving and Dracula looked puzzled for a second. 

Dracula wondered, “What happened to the so-called music ?”

That made him blush slightly, “Ah, I must’ve forgotten to turn it back on.”

“Leave it off if it pleases you.”

_‘ Thank God, I don’t want to listen to it at all. I wonder what floor we’re gonna stop on ?’_

Of course, they had to stop on the fiftieth floor, where Odd-fish had gotten off. _'Oh don't tell me, Odd-fish is gonna be the tech guy, right ?'_


	11. Simmons

Larry hummed as he looked up from the computer he was working on and saw the guy from the elevator…with the boss. Said pretty boy shifted uncomfortably and he greeted, “So, that’s why you were so snappy you were late for your appointment.”

Watched pale fingers run through the short black-hair as the man said,

“Ah, yeah. I’m sorry, obviously, I didn’t know who you were. Do you think you can forgive me ?”

_‘Forgive him ? I’ll forgive him when I’m fucking him senseless. It should be a nice challenge for once. No stupid scary old man boyfriend for this pretty thing I’m sure. Jack was a nice assistant though, shame he disappeared. Just like that Lume chick what’s-her-name Persephone or some thing.’_

He nodded and grinned dirtily, “Of course. Hmm, I’m Larry, Larry Simmons. Nice to meet you.”

A brief disgusted look told him the innuendo had gotten through. Then the man replied, “Name’s Tom, Tom Anderson.”

Mr. Dracula, who until then had stood silent, his eerie brown-red eyes glowing, said, “Mr. Simmons, I am sure you will treat him well. He came from over at Metacortex, just like you did.”

“Oh, you know me, boss, I don’t like someone unless I like ‘em.”

“Still, we do not want him taking his experiences here back to Rhinehart.”

_‘Ha, Rhinehart would love that. God knows that man is even worse a fuck than a virgin. At least, virgins are excited about it, that asshole couldn’t get hard unless you shoved money in his face and even then he’d only be at semi. Pretty-Tom looks like he’d be good for a long time.’_

Tom shook his head and smoothed the dark-blue shirt, “Trust me, you don’t need to worry about that. Rhinehart practically had it in for me, he wouldn’t want me back for anything. Despite how I was one of his best people for **years** , he would blame me for nearly anything that happened.”

Mr. Dracula nodded before he left them alone in the office. Sunlight shone in the windows as he asked, “Can you believe his name is actually Dracula ? Like the freaking vampire. It’s so lame.”

Tom walked up to stand beside him as he replied, “Well, that or rather the original version _Draculea_ was a Romanian last name for a long time. Since it’s derived from that so yeah, I can believe it. What are you doing ?”

_‘Oh-ho, so, Tom’s a smart one with a temper. This should definitely be interesting.’_

The computer he was working on hummed as he looked up at the screen. Then he asked, “Does something look funny with the **hard** drive ? Ever since those two Jack and that Lume chick disappeared the computers have gone weird.”

“Hm ? Like how weird ?”

“Random crashes, odd symbols taking over everything.”

“What sort of symbols ? What color ?”

Slowly, he reached up to scratch his head, “I don’t know, sort of greenish I think. I haven’t been paying attention much.”

Tom nodded, again, as he turned to start walking away, “Sounds interesting. Look I haven’t had lunch yet, so, I’m gonna go get something.”

He wondered as he watched the man, “Can you pick me up something ? Almost everything we have here is rabbit food and I hate the stuff.”

“Sorry, I don’t have enough money.”

“Ah well, when you get back I’ll show you around the place.”

A half-growl from Tom as the walk turned into stalking out the door. _‘He’s not your average techie by that body. Must do some sort of training or something. Showing him around, it’s gonna be fun seeing how long he’ll last - both ways.’_

The computer in front of him hummed, whirred, then crashed and died.


	12. Real

Varcolac yawned, then stretched his claws clicked on the floor and his wings unfurled. He opened, currently, moon-white eyes; the sandy cave was empty, Jonathan and Vlad were nowhere in sight. Their scent was old, a great many years old - only the fact that he was in his demonic wolf-form allowed him to smell it still.

Folded his wings as he turned and walked out of the cave into a very different world than the one he’d gone to sleep in. Thunder boomed overhead as endless streaks of lightning flashed from a sky blocked out by dark-gray cloud. The land was barren besides dark sand, rock and an abyss filled with giant metal towers and...red flowers ? Curious, he opened his wings and flew closer.

_‘What has happened ? Where are Jonathan and Vlad ? They would not have abandoned me without good reason. Is that a **child ?** How can this be ?’_

It was actually a pod full of red slime that’s outer-shell was hardened and he kicked at it with his back-legs. When he peered inside it was a human child, the child’s body was filled with many tubes and it’s eyes were tightly closed. Warily, he reached out telepathically and saw an odd thing. A view of a park filled with people, as the child crawled on it’s hands and knees on sun-warmed grass as if it were real, when it was only a dream. Well, not truly a dream as he sensed it was a metaphysical dimension of some sort, very much new compared to him only a few hundred years old.

Slowly, he extended his ‘reach’ and felt for other thoughts, other ‘dreams’ and found **billions**. The ones in the pods were trapped in the metaphysical world. Other people’s thoughts occupied what to him felt like mid-air and even more people lived under the ground, near the earth’s core but they were free people. There was still a stranger thing than human minds among the pods, the minds of beings that were not alive, but, completely focused and cold as an automaton or such would have been.

Finally, he sensed Vlad and Jonathan along with Mina, Gabrielle, Van Helsing, Quincey and Arthur. His loves and some of his friends too were in the dream-world, but how ? Where were Lucy and Jack ? By the feel of Vlad and Jonathan’s thoughts he tried to track them as strange bug-like automatons looked briefly at him before refocusing to their tasks. Tracking his Mates proved almost impossible, there was too much mental interference from the billions of other minds.

_'I must be able to access this dimension, I **must** be able to see them **somehow**.'_

He shifted from the physical dimension into the spiritual, and with a howl threw himself at the dream-world's borders. Green-white and black rain filled his sight before it shifted into an alley strewn with garbage, rusting knives and needles. It smelled of old urine, unwashed people, fear and something he couldn't define as anything but 'fake'.

Seconds later, he shifted into his human form - tall, tan-skinned and black-haired with light brown/golden-eyes. He used the dream-like nature of the world to change his clothes to something appropriate - a dark, short-sleeved shirt and denim jeans.

Telepathically, he called, _" **Iubirile mele, iubirile mele. Unde ești ?** '_ *My loves, my loves. Where are you ?*

It confused him when only one voice, Vlad's, called, _" **Varcolac** **! Dragoste, draga dragoste. V-ați întors la noi."**_ *Varcolac ! Love, dear love. You have returned to us.*

That made him smile and he returned, _“Of course, I have. You are the ones who disappeared on me, remember ?”_

Vlad’s next words made him frown, _“We did not have a choice, Varcolac. Ourselves and Gabrielle while we slept our bodies were stolen and somehow we ended up in here. I do not know how, yet, it **seems** that Jonathan has returned to being human in the Matrix. Jonathan and I will come find you in a few minutes, love, I promise, we just need to finish up work.”_

He walked out of the alley into the street-lit night as the fake moon shone rather convincingly in the sky, except that it was tainted slightly green.

Someone called, hysterically from near-by, “ **Help** ! Somebody help me, please.”

That had him running down the street, a strange-looking car came toward him. Said screaming emanated from the car and he shifted back into his demonic wolf-form. He reared up, flared his wings as he summoned his, moon-white and blood-red, Hell-fire into his front paws, and slammed them down onto the hood. His, again, moon-white eyes glared at the man behind the wheel - a big, pale-skinned and grey-eyed man. A demonic growl rumbled from deep within his chest.

Angry, he projected his voice into the man’s mind, _“If you dare do such a thing again, know this: I am **Varcolac** , Father of **Wolf-demons**. It is I who **will** find and **kill** you. **Now, be gone, disgrace of Adam**.”_

The disgrace screamed, got tangled in the seat-belt finally got free and fled. His gaze moved to the other man - who was smaller with brown-skin and dark-eyes. Shifted back into human form and walked to open the door, asked as the man, “Are you all right ?”

A terrified nod while the man climbed out, “I-I’m o-okay, I-I think. W-what a-are y-you ?”

As he replied, he noticed the man's clothes were ragged and patched, “I am Varcolac, Varcolac Pricolici, Father of Wolf-demon redeemed by Heaven. Who are you ?”

“Cain, Cain Adamson.”

_ 'Cain ? A Cain or the Cain, Son of Adam, Father of Vampires ? ’ _

Cain smiled, “ _Cain, Son of Adam, murderer of my brother, Abel. ”_  The ’air’ seemed to waver and then a mark appeared on Cain’s forehead bright as fresh blood. 

That made him ask, “If you don’t mind, how are you here ?”

Cain shook his head, “I don’t know, but, I am weaker for some reason in this place. Let us wait for Vladimir and Jonathan to arrive.”

He nodded, a minute later a black car with darkened windows pulled up beside them. Then he was being embraced and those lovely voices murmured, “Dragoste, draga Varcolac.”

His fingers combed through both sets of long black-hair. Both pairs of beautiful eyes, red and dark-brown stared into his, he didn’t have words except for, “ _Cei ce-mi minunat. Dragii mei iubiri._ ” *My lovely ones. My dear loves.*

Vlad pulled away from him as Cain said, “Vladimir, my Son, it is good to finally meet you in person.”

Vlad stared, “Grandfather Cain ? How did you end up here ?”

“Like you, Jonathan and Gabrielle I was kidnapped while I slept and was somehow put into here. As I told Varcolac I am weaker here, as evidenced by the fact that I was captured. May we get out of here ?”

They got into Vlad and Jonathan’s car to go to their dream-world home.


	13. Rose

Jonathan hummed as he wrapped an arm around Varcolac's waist as themselves and Vlad walked toward the rain-slicked and shining, black-tiled two-storey club called the Black Rose.

_'At least, Cain will be safe at home, no program could break through the magically reinforced gates. Now, we can finally relax for a night as finally our lovely Var is back.'_

His gaze drifted to Varcolac's black-duster that covered the dark-silver shirt and black-pants; then to Vlad, whose hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail, clad in a dark-red duster, a long-sleeved, black-button down shirt and pants.

The line of sleepers/blue pills stared, or glared, incredulously at them as they passed. Varcolac leaned against him as they stopped in front of the big, bald, tanned bouncer.

Said bouncer looked shocked and his eyes briefly flashed from dark-gray to dark-silver, "Father Varcolac ! Long had we mourned your loss and now by the presence you have returned. Welcome home."

Varcolac smiled, his golden eyes glowing happily as he replied, "You have done good, Gregory. I have missed you and the rest of my children."

Gregory opened the door and let them pass through. Inside the, crowded, Black Rose it was a mixture of white and gold strobe lights flashing over the huge, ebony rose that hung down from the second floor ceiling and refracting into mini rainbows. The walls were blackened marble shot through with veins of white, along the close wall was a bar and the rest of it was a dance floor. The second floor staircase wound around the rose to the landing that would be filled with booths and tables for sitting and talking.

The people parted like water as himself and his loves approached them. Varcolac went to order drinks for all of them, as he started up the spiralled, steel stair case. Gray tile absorbed the excess light and he looked around at the silver-clothed booths.

_‘Neo ? What's he doing here ? Is he feeling all right ?'_

As he walked up to Neo his childhood friend looked up from his drink, "Hey, Jonathan, Vlad. How y'all doing so far ?"

He couldn't help chuckling at Neo's sudden switch to a Texan drawl. As he sat down beside Neo, Vlad sat across from them, he replied, "We're still good, Tom and you'll never guess who we ran into earlier."

The One ran a hand through his hair, "Oh really ? It's nice to see you 'gain, Varcolac. Been mighty odd without you and the others." 

Said wolf-demon smiled as he slid into the booth beside Vlad and distributed the drinks, "You're not having an actual drink tonight, Tom ?"

Neo shook his head, a disgusted look on his face before he exclaimed, "After what almost happened with that Umbra guy no way. Tonight I'm sticking with just coke, damn vampire hypnotism. Ah, no offense to you two. You aren't jerks like that idiot and I don't even know who to thank for saving me."

_'Umbra ? Umbra don't tell me he got reincarnated too ! Damn you, Markus, you were supposed to stay dead !'_

A devious smile lit Vlad's tanned face, "Perhaps you should look at unlikely sources."

Skepticism crossed his friends, "Like who, Smith ? As if...wait why are you looking at me like I'm some horse-feathered fool ?"

He took a sip of his beer and turned to look at the man, "Have you considered that maybe it was Smith's incarnation that saved you ?"

"Huh, nah, Quincey don't know who it was either. I s'ppose it could've been his incarnation, still after earlier I ain't asking lest I have to do it."

Vlad chuckled, "I'm not going to blame you for avoiding him."

After that point, everything turned into a blur of drinking, reminiscing and then nothing.

_‘I had the loveliest dream last night - Var came back, we met Cain and dropped him off. Then Vlad, Var and I went to some club and everybody got drunk except Vlad and Neo. Ah, ah...t-then the three of us came back and had more great sex than just Vlad and I in a long time.’_

He sighed and opened his eyes to see Varcolac’s golden-eyes looking at him. The squeal of delight was involuntary and then he was cursing himself as his head throbbed painfully.

Vlad murmured, "It's time for work, Jonathan."

"Screw work."

"Well, you don't want to find the waiting area trashed because of those two do you ? I'd rather they avoid fighting, fucking or hate-fucking anywhere near my office. Though, Maurice down in surveillance might not mind the show, but I do, so get up."

_'Tell me it's going to be just another day at the office.'_


	14. Plan

Lucy blinked awake and pushed blond-hair out of her face, before crawling out of her bedroll. It was late morning and the sky was clear and bright as ever. Mina sat on the dirt at the fire re-heating breakfast, Gabrielle would dig herself out of her temporary grave soon enough.

_'I see our boys are busy, I wonder how Jonathan and Vlad are taking this trip. They seemed excited to see the different constellations again, last night.'_

Quincey and Arthur were splashing around in the stream with Jonathan as Vlad stood in the shade of a tree. Varcolac in human form lay on the bank watching the others have fun.

Dr. Seward and Prof. Van Helsing had started heading back to Quincey's ranch yesterday night, it would take two nights and a day to reach it. For the rest of them, they would be leaving in the early evening. It was so peaceful here, she didn't really want to leave.

**End Dream**

Persephone moaned in pain as she woke up and her ribs ached terribly where she'd been kicked. 'Of course, that damned ex-husband of mine would start kidnapping us. If only the Twins had been more loyal to me than Merv, this never would have happened...probably.'

She looked beside herself at Jack, while she was awake and only manacled, the blond man was still unconscious and not just manacled, but also shackled to the dark-gray stone wall.

How she wished that the others would come and find them, but, of course, that had been made as hard as possible. _'If only Varcolac and Vlad were here. Surely they could find us or Neo. I wonder is Neo still terrified of telling Smith how he feels ? The poor boy thinks it will never be returned.'_

_"Just like Quincy told me he felt with Arthur. It was so romantic when they finally got together wasn't it ? Oh how I wish we could see Neo and Smith's."_

_'That would be quite the thing, even better than Quincey and Arthur. I think Quincey and Neo are the same, they have remarkably similiar backgrounds being from middle-class families, they've both fallen in love with men who they're sure won't love them back and both of those men happen to be from 'fancier' sorts of backgrounds or, at least, look like it.'_

_"It would be quite a nice thought if everyone knew each other before we realized who we are. Persephone do you think they'll find us ? I mean if Neo and Smith worked together it would be an even better chance of their finding us than just Vlad and Varcolac."_

All she did in response was nod and then the door opened to reveal her ex-husband. The graying-black haired program laughed, "If you are 'oping for your dear friends Quinzey 'nd Arthur to zave you, you should know zat Smith won't be around too much longer, zo Arthur is going to die. And vell, poor Quinzey and Neo von't know what zu do wizout zhem."

"Do you really think you can kill one of them without the other coming back ? Do you forget that we're in the Matrix and they happen to be major parts of it ? Your plan whatever it is isn't going to work."

The Merovingian walked and then leaned in to grab her face tightly and ask, "O vhyever not ? Ef I kill Smith and zan I 'ave zat Mason killed I get Neo all zu myzelf. Et soundz like a perfect plan."  

In response, she slammed her forehead into his and growled, "It's a stupid plan and I will laugh when it gets you deleted."

Her ex-husband snarled, turned and stalked out to slam the door shut. Beside her Jack's chains quivered slightly, then the man burst out laughing, "Oh, oh I hope I get to see that. It would so worth it to see that jackass get ripped apart by everybody else. Do you know who that Mason guy is ?"

"No, you don't suppose he could be related to that Mason who was one of Quincey's ranch-hands do you ?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know, but if that guy wants Neo and if Neo is Quincey... then since we got reincarnated, why couldn't that Roanoke guy who was jealous of Arthur be reincarnated too ? This could get bloody if everybody's going to be fighting over Quincey/Neo."

Sighed as she nodded before resting her head back against the wall. Finally, the door opened again and the food arrived. _'Our plan get out of here when my ex's plan fails and explodes spectacularly in his face.'_


	15. Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only war I found that both America and Britian fought in together, during the period that both Quincey and Arthur would've been alive and old enough to fight was the Shimonoseki Campaign of 1864.

Quincey stared around in astonishment at the absolutely gigantic green wall-papered entrance. His words echoed off the walls, "My god, Arthur, ya could fit a barn in this place easy... 'n my whole house to boot."

The brown-haired man laughed, "I suppose it would seem that huge to you, Quincey. Trust me, when you've grown up here, it doesn't feel so big. At the very least, your house feels like a home, this it always felt so stuffy in here like I couldn't breath properly. You had freedom."

All he could do was shake his head, "Freedom ? You call getting up hours before the sun to do chores and work the horses freedom ? It ain't easy work, you should 'member seein' Pa let you help out...mind that Matthew went and found a screw loose then shot 'n damn near killed you. I don't get why he did it, don't think I ever will.", still angry about it he stomped a boot on the carpet.

**Flashback**

He rushed back into the camp to see Matthew standing over a bleeding Arthur. Arthur, his gray-eyes pained, just stared in shock at Matthew.

Angry, he stormed over and punched the shorter brown-haired man in the face. As Matthew fell to the ground, he growled, "I ain't seen anything so beef-headed since Mason got trampled in that hell-blazed storm. Wha he ever do ta you, eh, eh ?"

Pa wandered in to ask, "What was that ?"

"Matthew jus' shot Arthur, Pa 'n he hain't got no reason."

Pa scowled and, as he picked Matthew up by the collar, called, "William, Thomas, take care o' the rest of ride. We got business in town, Quincey take Arthur to see that new Doctor. I'm taking Matthew to the Sherrif."

When he started to help Arthur get to Cloud, Arthur suddenly blacked out, leaving him drape the man over the brown horse and clamber up behind him.

_'If Sherrif Thompson don't throw Matthew in jail we're gonna have a good, long talk 'bout not letting 'tential murderers walk.'_

**End Flashback**

Arthur straightened his suit as he turned and responded, "I still have to thank you for getting me to the doctor so quickly."

He pulled off his hat and resisted the urge to fiddle with it, "You would've done the same, Arthur."

A chuckle, "Perhaps, but you had a far easier time lifting me than I would you.", as one of the servants walked up.

**End Dream**

Neo was confused as voices intruded into his half-asleep, but technically still asleep mind; they sounded exactly like Arthur and Matthew's voices. He'd fallen asleep after he'd spent an unsuccessful half-night trying to find some hint of Persephone and Jack.

Arthur's voice, a hissed, "Be quiet, you damned cove. You'll wake him up !"

Matthew, "I ain't liss'enin' to a damn beef-head. Make me you prissy, boot-lickin' nancy-boy."

The thud of a body crashing to the floor fully woke him and he jerked his eyes open to see Smith straightening his jacket and glaring down at Matt who lay on the black floor.

_'W-what ? H-how can **Smith** be **Arthur** he hates me !'_

_"It'd explain why he got all hard-up over us when you punched him two weeks ago, it **was** Arthur. You can still tell yourself that Smith hates you, but Arthur doesn't hate us because of it."_

As he stretched and stood from where he'd curled up in the black-leather chair, that memory still caused him to blush like crazy, _'Oh god, Quincey, shut up, shut up for blazes sakes !'_

He looked between Smith/Arthur and Matt/Matthew before saying, "Well, congrats you **both** woke me up."

Smith/Arthur had the decency to look away at the dark-green wall, Arthur replied, "My sincerest apologies. I, at least, was not trying to wake you, unlike Mr. Mason here."

It was so odd hearing Arthur's lighter, British accent come out of Smith's mouth, instead of the dark drawl and he shook his head in confusion. Matt/Matthew got up to glare at Smith/Arthur as Dracula entered the room.

Of course, the vampire had to mix things up for him even more by saying, "Go back to your hotel and sleep. If you get a call tell him I told him to let you out or it'll drive you crazy."

_'Leave, what ? I'm so confused right now it's not even funny.'_

Smith/Arthur's eyes glowed as Arthur reached out a hand, "I will take you seeing as you don't look too steady, old boy."

Dracula nodded, "I'll post-pone your appointment until you return, Arthur."

Not knowing what else to do, but that he suddenly felt very much like passing out, there was a small adrenaline rush as he took the calloused, tanned hand. Arthur smiled before leading him to the elevator, when they got in he slumped against the wall and grabbed the railing so the feeling of falling would stop.

_'Let me take over for a second, I want to ask Arthur something.'_

_"Huh, go right ahead, 'cy."_

When he closed his eyes, Quincey opened them and lifted his head to look at Arthur. Arthur tilted his head before walking over to him, "Are you all right, love ?", to cup his cheek. Hummed for a second before shoving Arthur against the wall and leaning up to kiss him deeply. A hand came to rest against the back of his neck and entwined itself in his hair before they seperated to breath, forehead leaned against Arthur's he stared up into bright-blue eyes.

_'I might prefer his ole gray-eyes, but I could get used to these blue ones 'n how pretty they are.'_

A surprised, 'breathless', _"How the **fuck** did you do that ? Do you always feel what I feel ? Damn, what a rush...why don't I do that ?"_

_'You know what a kiss is, yes, I do and because you're, "Asbolutely terrified.", of Smith and think he hates you that's why you don't.'_

Seconds later, Neo gasped as the punch slammed him into the wall, "Ouch..."

Angered growl, "You **kissed** me."

Straightened up as he replied, "That's...not fair, you ass. **I** didn't kiss you, that was **Quincey**."

_'No matter that I might want to, that punch is exactly why I **never** tried before.'_

Smith scowled ferociously at him just before the doors dinged open and oddfish, err, Simmons entered the elevator.

_'Why can't Vlad just fire the damn, pervy oddfish already ? We've been on the fiftieth floor ever since I got here and he's just gotten worse with the innuendos and shit.'_

The blond sidled up far too close to him, "You look paler than normal, Tom.", and peered up at him, he ripped the olive-skinned hand off his hip and twisted slightly.

When he let go Simmons rubbed his wrist, then Smith, more probably Arthur, was scowling at Simmons. When the commanded, "Get away from him. Now.", didn't work, Smith walked up and punched Simmons. He burst out laughing as Simmons fell to the floor.

The world tilted and swayed, when it, thankfully, stopped, intrigued, he asked, "Smith did you punch him for me ?"

Smith focused on straightening one of his cuff-links as he replied, "No, **Arthur** punched him because you looked uncomfortable. **I** may not...like...you, but Arthur said he would help you and I am not going to contradict him just because of one petty thing. I do have some honour, unlike Dalca when he tried to bite you."

_'Dalca ? I thought his name was Doru.'_

"What ? Wait, it **was** you that shot Doru ? That's what he told me his name was, but he probably has, like, I dunno a thousand names or something, doesn't he ?"

As the elevator dinged open on the first floor Smith answered, "No, he only has one."

Simply because of his dizziness, he tripped and fell as Simmons got in his way. Embarrassed as Smith rasied his eyebrows, he got up and out of the elevator with some dignity intact thankfully.

After they reached and got in the black Audi, he told Smith where he was staying just before he practically passed out in the passenger seat.

Neo chuckled to himself at a very faint memory as Smith stopped at a light, "And what exactly is so funny ?"

"You're a chicken-shit."

"I don't like getting cold and you are a damned cad. You could have warned me."

Except that the full, vision-like memory laid itself over the Matrix's 'reality' as the road seemed to flow like water -

** Flashback **

Quincey looked from the brown rocky outcroping at the waterfall and then at Arthur, "You ever done anything like this, Arthur ?"

Said British man blushed mightily, "Ah, no, I never have. Father always said, like I told you before, that it was peasants things. It's going to be extremely cold isn't it ?"

"It ain't fun if'n it's too warm. Now, c'mon, you're not a chicken shit, are you ?"

Gray-eyes widened at his blatant swear and the man shook his head, "I'm not, I just dislike getting so cold at once."

Whooped as he jumped off the rock into the cold and deep mountain river, "What's a fire for ? Decoration ? As if, it'd be a waste 'o a perfectly good fire."

Still as he turned Arthur stared at him for a second like he was insane before gingerly dipping a toe in. Rolled his eyes as he waded over to the man, grabbed Arthur by the waist and pulled the still-clothed man in.

Arthur gasped as he let go, "You could have warned me, you churlish cad."

"River bathing ain't no fun with a warning for newbies."

**End Flashback**

He shook his head as he opened the passenger-door to get out, "It wouldn't a been any fun just letting you get in yourself."

Smith got out too and replied, "Well, at least, someone had fun with that. Where is your room ?"

Started to walk over to the Black Bird's entrance as he got his room key out, then he was once again being tripped, this time because of a puppy. The little, brown fluffball growled at him before snitching his key and started running off as he stared completely baffled.

"Casualties: The One, winner: A puppy."

After Smith said that, he used telekinesis to bring the puppy back to him and scolded, "This ain't the **USS Ta-kiang** , knock it off. Making fun o' the war we fought in, well, I never."

"You, Quincey P. Morris, hardly fought at all in Japan, unlike Jack and myself."

Had a brief tug-o-war with the uncollared puppy to get his key back. "Wasn't my fault the Civil War was going on. Y'all were lucky I didn't get there later or who knows what would've happened to you two."

Firmly holding the squirming fluffball, he got up and started to the entrance. When he got in and up to the mahogany desk the white-haired woman looked up, "So, you found the little bugger who's been stealing keys ?"

"Yep, so-o, what'da I do with it ?"

"Just keep it in your room till you can bring it somewhere or something."

Turned the puppy to look at him, it stared at him with big brown-eyes, then Smith was taking the puppy from him and Arthur spoke, "I'll hold it for you, mate, because God knows you won't want to get rid of it."

Nodded then, "Shouldn't you be getting back soon ?"

"Yes, yes, I should be. I'll...see you later then ?"

Another nod from him and then Arthur/Smith left and he went up to his room to get some actual sleep.


End file.
